the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin Harris discography
Scottish DJ Calvin Harris has released five studio albums, one mix album, three extended plays, 36 singles (including three as a featured artist), 12 promotional singles and 34 music videos. As of November 2014, Harris had sold 8,176,180 singles and tracks in the United Kingdom. Harris's debut studio album, I Created Disco, was released in June 2007. The album peaked at number eight on the UK Albums Chart and was certified gold by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI). Its first two singles, "Acceptable in the 80s" and "The Girls", peaked at numbers 10 and three, respectively, on the UK Singles Chart, while the third single, "Merrymaking at My Place", reached number 43. In August 2009, Harris released his second studio album, Ready for the Weekend, which debuted at number one on the UK Albums Chart and earned a gold certification from the BPI within two months of release. Its lead single, "I'm Not Alone", became Harris's first number one on the UK Singles Chart. "Ready for the Weekend" was released as the album's second single, peaking at number three in the United Kingdom. Two more singles were released from the album, "Flashback" and "You Used to Hold Me", which reached numbers 18 and 27 on the UK chart, respectively. His third studio album, 18 Months, was released in October 2012. The album sees Harris stepping away from vocals, instead focusing on the music production. It earned Harris his second consecutive number-one album in his home country. 18 Months also became his first album to chart on the ''Billboard'' 200 in the United States, peaking at number 19, while reaching number two in Ireland, number five in Australia and number eight in Canada. The album's lead single, "Bounce" featuring Kelis, peaked at number two on the UK Singles Chart and gave Harris his first top-10 entry in Australia, peaking at number seven. The second single, "Feel So Close", also peaked at number two in the UK. The song brought Harris to international prominence, reaching number five in New Zealand and number seven in Australia, as well as becoming his first chart entry as a lead performer on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, where it charted at number 12. In 2011, Harris wrote, produced and was featured on Rihanna's single "We Found Love", which topped the charts in 25 countries, including the United Kingdom, the United States, Ireland and Canada. The third and fourth singles from 18 Months, "Let's Go" (featuring Ne-Yo) and "We'll Be Coming Back" (featuring Example), both reached number two on the UK chart, with the former also peaking at number 17 on the Billboard Hot 100. The album's fifth single, "Sweet Nothing" featuring Florence Welch, became Harris's fourth number-one single in the UK and first top-10 single in the US. "Drinking from the Bottle" (featuring Tinie Tempah) and "I Need Your Love" (featuring Ellie Goulding) served as the album's sixth and seventh singles. Having both charted inside the UK top 10 by April 2013, Harris made chart history by becoming the first artist to attain eight top-10 singles from one studio album, overtaking the record previously set by Michael Jackson. The eighth and final single, "Thinking About You" featuring Ayah Marar, peaked at number eight on the UK Singles Chart. Harris's fourth studio album, Motion, was released in October 2014. It peaked at number two on the UK Albums Chart and number five on the US Billboard 200, his highest-peaking album on the latter chart. The album includes the UK number-one singles "Under Control", "Summer" and "Blame", as well as the top-10 single "Outside". In July 2015, Harris released the Disciples-assisted single "How Deep Is Your Love". Throughout 2016, he released a string of singles—"This Is What You Came For", "Hype" and "My Way", all becoming commercially successful. Harris released his fifth studio album, Funk Wav Bounces Vol. 1, in June 2017. The album was preceded by the singles "Slide", "Heatstroke", "Rollin" and "Feels". Albums Studio albums Mix albums * L.E.D. Festival Presents Calvin Harris (2010) Extended plays * Napster Live Session (2007) * iTunes Live: Berlin Festival (2008) * iTunes Live: London Festival '09 (2009) * Normani x Calvin Harris (2018, with Normani) Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other charted songs Guest appearances Production and songwriting credits Remixes Charted remixes Uncharted remixes Music videos Notes References External links * * * * Discography Category:Discographies of British artists Category:Electronic music discographies